Lionel's Labyrinth
by Saeshmea
Summary: Lionel and Martha's relationship is having a great success... they're getting married soon, Martha's pregnant, she's moving with him... but suddenly Lionel faints and discover how had Martha's life could be without him... Just a clue: she lives with Lex.


Lionel's labyrinth

**Lionel's labyrinth**

They were going to get married in two weeks. Their son, or daughter, was going to born in a month. Martha's tummy was really big! But Lionel was more in love with her every day.  
They were packing Martha's things, she wanted to be installed in the Luthor Mansion before the wedding, and more over, before the baby's born. Clark was helping them...  
M: I can't believe that I'm leaving you, here, Clark...  
L: I have already said him that he's welcome into he mansion.  
C: I know, Lionel, but we can't leave this farm, it has been the Kent's home since my father grandpa, and I don't want this to finish in me...  
M: But there's a lot of work here, honey...  
L: Well, I will employ somebody to help in the farm's work... We have to understand that Clark is a man now, and I'm sure that he want to start his life.  
Lionel went out carrying a big box which he had to let into the car, when a brightly light come against him. He felt on the ground unconscious... and being there... he started his dream...

D. . . . . . . . . . .  
R. . . . . . . . .  
E. . . . . . .  
A. . . . .  
M. . .

Lionel found him self in front of the Kent's farm, but it wasn't as beautiful as it used to be... it was abandoned and neglected. There was no cars, there was no cattle... and the granary seemed to have been burnt too many time before.  
He went into the ruined yellow house...  
L: Martha? - he shouted - Clark?  
But nobody answered. He didn't understand nothing...  
Two hours later he arrived to the town, to Smallville, it didn't seem to have change too much. When he arrived to the Talon, he went inside. It was a little different, there were different waitress, and Lois was one of them.  
L: Mss. Lane?  
Lois: Oh my god! Mr. Luthor? Where have you been all this time?! - she seemed to be really surprised.  
L: I... I don't know. I think I faint in front of the Kent's farm and when I woke up all was different...  
Lois: Wow... so we have been sleeping for too many time!  
L: Too many time?  
Lois: Yeah... you disappeared two years ago, when that happened...  
L: Two years! What happened?  
Lois: Lex. Lex won the elections after Mrs. Kent left the senator position, and he started this hell...  
Lionel had his eyes totally opened.  
L: Where's she now? Where's Martha?!  
Lois: With him.  
L: With who?  
Lois: With Lex.

Lionel still not understanding anything, but he went to find Lex to the Luthor mansion... there would have to be Martha... that's what Lois said him.  
He went in without been seen for anybody... fortunately he knew were was each guard.  
In the mansion, he started to look for her. But he first find Lex, he was in the library. He was sitting on the desk, with some papers on his hands and a glass of vine on the table. Lionel wanted to go in when listened some steps. It was Martha, wearing a black dress. She look really pretty, but her look was so sad. She carried some carpets on one hand an a cup of tea on the other.  
M: Here's the tea you ordered, and the carpets of the last business that we have done with the Japanese company. Do you want to order anything else, or I can leave now? It's lunch time for Helen and I would like to...  
Lex: Have I said you that you can leave? - said with an imposing tone of voice.  
M: No, but...  
Lex: Did I? - repeated lauder.  
M: No, you haven't. - she said obedient - But I have finished all my work and...  
Lex stood up beating the table with his fist and scaring Martha.  
Lex: My patience is running out with you, Martha! - he shouted. And meanwhile she had a frightened expression, as if he knew that it didn't finished there - I really don't know how my father could fall in love with you! But I have to say that you should be thanks with him anyway, because if you wasn't my sister's mother you wouldn't be here... - he laughed.  
M: You know that this is not true! I'm here because you need me! Without my knowledge on business you would have already ruined this state with you bad inversions!  
He stretched his arm over the desk and slap her. She didn't shout, she didn't cry, she just stayed there without moving. But with his fast moves Lex had spilled the glass of vine which was on the table.  
Lex: You see what you did!? You only take troubles to me! Aren't you going to clean it up?  
M: Sure.  
Lex: Excuse me?  
M: Sure Sir. - and she smiled sarcastically.

Lex had left the library, and Martha was kneeled down cleaning up the vine from the carpet. Lionel went in. She listened the steps, but she thought it was Lex. Lionel put herself next to the woman and caressed her pretty red hair, then he caressed her back, softly, lovely... And he went more far when... Martha took his hand.  
M: I've already said you too many times that I will please you in all except in this, Lex. Don't make a mistake with me!  
But when she turned round and saw Lionel's face she got really surprised, nearly sceared.  
L: Hi dear - he said sweetly but sad - How are you?  
M: Oh my god... - she whispered - Lionel! He... he told me that... that you was...  
She faint.  
Lionel took her out of the library and went to the bathroom. Nobody saw them.  
He let her on the floor and wet her face. She came back and opened her eyes.  
L: Are you ok?  
M: Lionel! - she break down and start to cry while they where hugging. When their long and hard hug ended they started a long and full of love kiss. - He said me that you was dead.  
L: Maybe I am, dear. I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure that I'm not from this reality.  
M: What do you mean?  
L: It doesn't matter - he smiled -. Tell me, why are you here? Why are you working for him? Where's our baby? And Clark?  
M: When Lex finally got the power on his hands all started to change. He controlled all. The first thing he did was vengeance. He achieve that the bank cancelled all my credits and I lose the farm. We all moved here, but one day you didn't come back, and some weeks after, they said that you might be dead... so the mansion passed to be Lex's. The baby was nearly born and I didn't have anywhere to go. Clark and I went to Chloe's, but Lex knew about Clark and they put him into a mental hospital. I went to ask Lex that let him free, but he didn't want to listen to me. Then I said him to do it for her sister. It didn't works, he get more upset, and said me that if I didn't want to see my son dead I would had to work for him. He said me that he would give me a place to live for me and my daughter... two day later I was giving birth a pretty baby. He called her Helen. I hadn't another choice. All this was two years ago and since then I have seen Clark just twice. Lex had decided himself to ruin his enemies life, and I had to protect my baby... that was my only chance... I was alone...

Lionel hugged her.  
L: I'm sorry... I'm really sorry...  
M: He look after her like if she was his daughter. I'm just an slave for him, a distraction to get fun... He would have already kill me if I hadn't help him to face up with his senator position and the Luthor Corp. business. Without me he would be nothing.  
L: I promise you that this is enough! I will take you out from here... but you should wait, ok?  
M: I would wait all my life for you, Lionel...

They listened Lex voice shouting.  
Lex: Martha! Where fuck are you, bitch? You haven't finished to clean up my carpet, and I need my speech for right now!  
M: I should go now. - she kissed Lionel lips and went out of the bathroom. - I'm here, Sir.  
Lex: I said you I want you to be next to me all the time. You only can go if I allow you. Did I allow you to go to the toilet, Martha?  
M: You havent... sir.  
Lex: That was what I imagined... so... What fuck are you doing here?! You should be cleaning up that floor! And forget to see Helen today, Martha, you have had a really bad behave today.

When his voice was so far, Lionel went out of the bathroom and left the house. He went to the mental hospital where Clark was. He dressed up as a doctor and achieved to go into his room. He seemed to be asleep.  
L: Clark? Clark it's Lionel, do you remember me?  
C: Lionel? Lionel Luthor? - he seemed to be confused. He was faced to the wall, but then he turned round - Lionel! How is my mum?  
L: I've just seen her, Clark, he's fine, but Lex has her on his hands and we had to help her.  
C: In his hands?  
L: Yeah... she's his slave. He obligue her to do all his work as a senator and as the Luthor's director, and he also obligue her to be his personal servant... he do all what he can to disgrace her... and meanwhile he don't let her to see the baby...  
C: The baby?  
L: Your sister, don't you remember? Martha and I were going to have a baby...  
C: Yeaah... Yes!! Yes... sure I remember! - he stood up - Come'on! We have to help her! - he canged his humour - But you will have to help me with this...  
Clark show to Lionel his wrists, he wore one bracelate in each arm.  
L: What is this?  
C: It has some cryptonite. It doesn't kill me, and I have get use to the hurt, but it don't let me to use my powers.

Lionel helped Clark to scape dressing up him as a doctor (like Lionel had did to enter). When they were out Clark already knew who they have to visit first.  
They knocked the door of a little apartment in Metropolis. Jimmy Olsen opened it...  
Jimmy: Clark! Where have you been?! - then he saw Lionel - Mr. Luthor! Come'on, go in, please...  
He let them to enter into the apartment.  
C: How are you?  
Jimmy: Fine! Well, as much fine that we can be this days. - he smiled.  
They went into the livingroom and they took a sit.  
Jimmy: Wait a while, she's right comming.  
Some minutes after the door opened again. Chloe came in, she was pregnant.  
Chloe: Clark! Oh my god, Clark!  
She started to cry and she hugged Clark really hard.  
Chloe: Oh... I thought that you were... Oh my god! I can't belive this... - she couldn't stop crying, but she was very happy - Oh... and... Lionel, Lionel Luthor! I hearted that you was disappeared...  
L: Yeah... well... I really don't know exactly where have I been...  
Chloe: Clark, have you seen your mother? She really needs you!!  
C: I know... that's why we're here... I need you to help me with this... - he show his bracelets to her, she watched at them and then she went out the livingroom. - Congratulations for the baby's comming, Jimmy.  
Jimmy: Thanks, he will born soon, it was a completly surprise!  
Chloe came with some really extrange machines. They didn't know what she did, but a half an hour after Clark was completly free. Chloe keep the bracelets and Clark inmediatly try his forgot powers.  
C: That's really great. We would like to stay here for more time, guys, but my mum has suffered too much.

They left. And Clark didn't use his powers to go faster because Lex knew all about him so he knew he would need Lionel next to him.  
They went into the mansion without been seen. But inside someone saw them.

The someone: We have visit, Mr. Luthor.  
Lex: Who?  
The someone: I'm sure that one of them was that boy who you put in the mental hospital... that Cl...  
Lex: Clark Kent?  
The someone: This one!  
Lex: Great! We will have fun... - he smiled.  
Lex went out his room inmediatly and went to the room next door. That one was the baby's one. There was a babysiter, there, which he order to go out. And then he asked Martha to come there.  
M: What's the matter, Lex? It's too late...  
Lex: You have a visit, Martha - he smiled - Your son is here...  
M: Clark!?  
Lex: Yeah... so come here, please, and sit next to your daughter.  
Martha obey and sat on a chair next to the baby's bed.  
Lex: Fine. And now, while you remember how much you love this baby, you will take this with your hands.  
Lex let a piece of cryptonite on Martha's hands, and at the same time, he show her the gun he had on the other hand.

Clark had to fight with some of Lex's guys before they could arrived to the baby's room. They opened the door, they didn't hope to find anything there, they were just looking for Martha and the baby in all the rooms of the mansion.  
Clark was the first to go inside.  
M: Cla-! - she couldn't finish because Lex put the gun on her mouth.  
Lex: Hi Clark! Too much time without seeing you? How are you?  
C: Fine, but not thanks for – he started to feel sick about the kryptonite.  
Martha wanted to throw away the stone, but Lex…  
Lex: If you try anything I will kill her (the baby) and then I will kill you. Have you understand, Martha?  
Then Lionel came in.  
L: If you hurt her I will kill you myself…  
Lex: Dad! – Lex was surprised and sceared – You're dead! I kill you!  
L: Yeah… I supposed it. But you see, I'm here again…  
Lex: Ok. It doesn't matter I'm not sceared of any ghost!  
Lionel did a step, Lex pointed him with the gun.  
Lex: Don't move or I will kill you again!  
L: Do you really think that I'm sceared of death, Lex?  
Lex: Right! Of yours maybe not, but I'm sure you're sceared of hers…  
He was pointing the baby with the gun. Then Martha throw the kryptonite away by the window, it broke the crystal. It was really, really fast…  
Lex, angry, push the chair were Martha was sitting and she felt on the floor. With all that movement the baby's cot felt too and the baby was falling when Clark run with his powers to save her.  
At that same moment, Lex shoot to Martha shouting "You're dead, bitch!", but Lionel jumped and put himself between her and the bullet. Lionel felt bleeding, on Martha's legs.  
M: No, no… - she was crying – Lionel, dear…  
L: Martha… I love you…  
Then Lex, without saying nothing shoot Martha too.  
C: No, mum! – shouted.  
M: I love you, too, Lionel.  
They searched each other hands with their last forces and they dead joining their hands.

R. . .  
E. . . . .  
A. . . . . . .  
L. . . . . . . . .  
I. . . . . . . . . . .  
T. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Y. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

M: Lionel… Lionel can you listen to me?  
L: Martha?  
M: Hi, durling – she smiled – How do you feel?  
L: Fine, I think…  
He look around himself. He was at the Kent's farm livingroom, lying in the sofa, all seemed to be normal…  
He took Martha and hugged and kissed her harder than ever.  
M: Are you sure you're ok?  
L: Now I am.  
M: What happened, we found you fainted on the ground… I was really worried…  
L: I had the worst nightmare I ever had… but all's fine now, that you're ok.

THE END


End file.
